


Do you remember…

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: When Peace is granted, the "Win" still might be bitter sweet.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Do you remember…

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand shorties we do... It is late i am not asleep but at least a bit writing is working.  
> It is sad but somehow comforting, at least for me...., others will hate it and that is fine.  
> I still hope as always you will find something in this Story.
> 
> It is no beta i am stilllllllll no native.... no matter my attempts on the matter but again hope you got something from it.  
> *wave* ^^3

Do you remember… SPN FF

“Do you remember…?” Dean asked, gently holding Sam who was resting on him in that old fashioned deck chair he had found so disgustingly cheesy but come to love for times like that.

“…remember what?” The younger one asked, slightly turning to be able so see his Brother’s face.  
“When he brought us here?” Dean explained further, watching the lake that is right in front of their house with the porch, they have settled on for the night, reaching right into it.

Sam’s look becomes a bit absent as he positioned himself back in that comfortable embrace.

“…I do.” He admits, his word sounding heavy.

“…I sometimes wonder, if he would have liked it here too?” Dean moved on while Sam gently touched his Brother’s arm.

“He would have loved it…” Sam stated. “Because you like it, and you are here.” 

“Hm…” Dean hums, not giving another response.

Slowly the night falls, opens up to a bright midnight blue sky and billions of white/blue, golden glowing stars…

“Dean….” Sam finally mentions, physically feeling where his Brother’s mind is moving right now.

“Don’t go there…” “He wanted you, us to be happy…”  
“It was his gift to both of us…” The younger Winchesters voice is subdued, but his hand still moving slowly over his Siblings skin.

Silver shimmering fish starts approaching the surface of the lake, glimmering in the light of the night while hunting for the insects getting to close to the Water.

“How long will it be today…?” Dean wonders, his arm tightening around the other Body warm and strong resting on him.

“Does it matter…?” Sam wants to know in return as they both watch the world around them changing, over and over in their granted immortality…on an earth without heaven or hell…

End…


End file.
